Tricia Crafe -a witch!
by HermioneGrangerJr
Summary: Tricia Crafe experiences her first year in the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Tricia was so excited to be finally rid of her arch-enemy Melissa Pione and looks forward to her first year with her best friend, whose both parents are Muggles. Tricia's parents were a wizard and a witch, but they have been hiding the fact from Tricia all her life...
1. The invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise, they belong to Rowling.**

* * *

**Tricia Crafe and her best friend Emily are experiencing weird problems before discovering that they are witches in the wizarding world. They experience no more of their Muggle problems. Their parents have been keeping it from them, all this information, until that. Very. Day. All the secrets are finally spilled.**

* * *

**Fanfiction writer: Annabeth**

Tricia Crafe felt great hatred towards her fellow classmate, Melissa...all that she had done that day remained etched in her memory, forever, it would be forever, FOREVER. Tricia felt like just stomping on Melissa's feet and yelling, "I HATE YOU, I DETEST YOU, MELISSA PIONE!" But she knew she could not, she could not, her parents had taught her to control her anger... She remained cool and clenched her fists.

"How you doing, Trickster?" Melissa walked by Tricia's seat and brushed her hand over her shoulder. Tricia tried her best to ignore her, and-

"OW! OW! OW! STOP IT TRICIA! OK I'M REALLY SORRY, REALLY AM-" Melissa screamed, collapsing to the ground. Tricia gave her a what-on-earth is-wrong-with-you look? She looked around. All her school classmates were looking at Melissa too, like she was mad. Beside her, Tricia's best friend Emily nudged her.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" she whispered.

"No I didn't! She was the one who tapped me on the shoulder!" Tricia looked just as confused. Raising her eyebrows, Emily drummed her hands on Tricia's held out hands. She didn't feel anything.

"I felt a strong sharp pain..." Melissa insisted. Nevertheless, she regained her 'boldness' and elbowed Emily. But before Emily could react either, Melissa crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Please, I beg you...MERCY!" Emily frowned, and Tricia frowned too. What had Emily done? She had observed her every action... Tricia shrugged. Somehow, though, it felt great that Melissa would be annoying the two no more.

* * *

As Tricia told her parents what had happened that very same day, they two exchanged uneasy looks.

"What's wrong?" Tricia asked, concerned. How come they were not surprised...?

"Oh, nothing's really the matter, Tricia dear," Her mother said quickly. "But...you will find out soon and in the meantime, do try not to be angry even the slightest bit."

"But how can I-?!" It was impossible to do, especially if your life had Melissa Pione.

"Listen to your Mother." Her father spoke in his deep voice. "And if you do, there will be a great reward-tomorrow."

Tricia scratched her head.

* * *

The next day Emily seemed to be looking for her.

"Tricia! Any thing weird happened last night?"

"My parents were acting weird when I told them..."

"Mine were curious! Plus, I had this dream about flying brooms and a lot of green light!"

"WOW... But my parents said I'm gonna find out why today!" Tricia exclaimed in delight.

"Hm, I hope me too..."

Tricia kept cool all the time that day. She decided not o stay near Melissa, since she was petty sure she would lose her temper again. Just then-

"Can Tricia Crafe and Emily Teh come to the General Office now? Thank you." An announcement rang out. Tricia's heart started to beat extraordinarily fast. Was it something to do with the situation that had happened yesterday? Their teacher jerked her hand unsteadily to the door, looking as white as a sheet. She seemed just as afraid as the pair. Without looking at each other, Tricia and Emily made their way to the General Office.

* * *

**Thank you to pheonix99 for reviewing!**

**Review!**


	2. Discoveries

**_Why? _All the discoveries...the surprise, things that had been kept from them for so long...It was finally time for them to discover. The. Truth.**

* * *

"Yes?" Tricia and Emily questioned, heats hammering madly in their throats.

"Your parents-both of yours- would like you both to come to Tricia Crafe's house after school." A lady whom Tricia recognised as Ms Ohed, the General Office lady who worked almost full-time at her school. She continued, "Which one of you is Tricia here?"

"Me." Tricia said, relieved in a way they were not scolded.

"Right." Ms Ohed nodded curtly, and said, "Emily Teh, you are to go to her house after school. Tricia, you show her the way, I suppose and of course, you too go to your own house after school. You may leave now." The girls thanked Ms Ohed and exchanged looks. Why was this situation getting more and more-?

* * *

Tricia and Emily tried to act as normal as they could. They were too excited...! Today they were going to discover he real truth. Today Emily was coming to her house to play! Today-

"Hello girls!" Mrs Crafe greeted them and gestured for them to come in.

"Hi Mom," Tricia returned a small smile, and Emily said, "Hi Mrs Crafe! Do you know where my mum is?"

"Yes dear, she's inside, she can't see this house really..." Mrs Crafe's voice faded as Emily and Tricia gaped. "I'll explain later girls. Come in first, have a seat." Obediently, the pair walked into Tricia's house and sat down. After greetings, Mrs Crafe handed Emily and Tricia a letter...

_Miss T. Crafe_  
_The red bedroom on the second level_  
_17 Holly Renden _  
_Chellod Yezz_  
_Arena_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over excitedly, Tricia noticed a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle. a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. Tricia tore the letter open, heart palpitating. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Head master: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Crafe, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

A variety of questions exploded in Tricia's head. She, a witch? Await her owl? Her owl? She had a place in Hogwarts? Why had her parents never told her? Tricia glanced sideways at Emily. She peeped over Emily's shoulder and was surprised to know that she too had received the same letter. Emily seemed blank. Tricia shook her shoulders impatiently.

"Now, Tricia, don't be rough," chided her mother. Tricia slumped back angrily. She tore the letter to shreds. Shreds. Her mother screamed,

"TRICIA! WHAT _ARE _YOU DOING?! This is important!"

"Not to me," Tricia muttered. "This is rubbish. Howling mad. I don't understand a single piece."

"Then you won't understand what I'm about to do," finished her mother. She seemed calm suddenly. Muttering a few words under her breath, she directed a brown stick-like thing at the shreds and pieces of paper. Emily just sat and gaped as the shreds mended itself.

"This is what you are going to learn in Hogwarts. But I suppose, Tricia, you are not very interested. I think I'll continue your education at Marrey Toms Elementary School." Right after she said that, Tricia almost screamed. "NO! Not with MELISSA PIONE! Please, sorry!" Her mother nodded, relieved. "Then make sure you take good care of that letter before I really throw it away. Emily...?" She looked with concern at Emily, who was quiet for a long time.

"Is that why Mum and Dad cannot see this house? Becos' its invisible to non-magic folks?"

"Um. Yes. For protection. We call the non-magic people Muggles. Nothing bad really about the name or anything...By the way, we actually make it invisible because...well, just look at our house outside." Mrs Crafe led Emily outside, with Tricia trailing behind.

"Nothings new," Tricia folded her arms and complained. Her mother gave her look-carefully look. Tricia reluctantly walked towards one of the house's bricks. She stared.

It was made up of weeds and grass.

Tricia gasped. She punched the weeds and the weeds tangled themselves around her hand.

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" Tricia screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Her mother spun around. _What had Tricia done? _

Mrs Crafe yelled an unknown word, probably sounded like "Bloppy-oh-lolo", and the weeds were back to normal. "Our house is too protected by wizards and witches." Mrs Crafe pointed out. She muttered another weirdo word and directed the stick once again at the house, and a red jet of light shot out of it. However, the house stayed in place. "Whereas, if I don't do it to something unprotected..." Mrs Crafe did the same for a glass of water near by, but the glass shattered to pieces instead.

"Get what I mean, Emily?" Mrs Crafe asked Emily gently. "Don't worry, I can fix that-" She pointed her stick at the shattered glass and muttered something that sounded like "Repair-o". Tricia stared. This was unbelievable. She always thought such stuff never existed. And now, it did. Tricia blinked. Mrs Crafe smiled kindly once more and gestured for the pair to come in.

"Now, let me explain all this to you. Tricia, Daddy and Mummy were a Wizard and a Witch but we wanted to keep it as a surprise till you were eleven. We shall get everything, your pets owls, your workbooks-"

"There is?" piped in Emily.

"Yes, its in the letter, you may not have seen it properly. We'll go to Diagon Alley. Tomorrow. You girls need a rest. Its okay, Mr and Mrs Teh, my husband and I will pay for Emily-"

"Nah, really, we have enough money Mrs Crafe." chirped Mrs Teh.

"Oh, um, we use Gallons, Sickles and Knuts." Reading from the look on Mr and Mrs Teh's faces, she added, "They're Wizarding money. So, Emily, I suggest you sleep at our house overnight or you may want to return to your own house. See, You-Know-Who's gone, everything's fine." Again, looking at the confusion on everyone's faces, she grinned, saying, "You-Know-Who's Vol-Voldemort-"Mrs Crafe seemed uneasy."Vol-Voldemort who is a really um, bad wizard. He kills us, see. But now he's gone!" Mrs Crafe brightened up.

"Mum, is it okay if I sleep over at Tricia's house?" said Emily excitedly. Mrs Teh nodded. She and Mr Teh were soon let out of the house, accompanied by Mr Crafe. Mrs Crafe brought them to a series of rooms and Emily picked a light pinkish one.

"Good night, Mrs Crafe. Good night, Miss Crafe." Emily giggled as she went into her room. Tricia laughed as Mrs Crafe smiled and left them on their own.

"I can't wait!" was each of their last words before falling into a deep, deep sleep.

**Please review! All are greatly appreciated:)**


End file.
